


Grave Reality

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Immortality doesn't seem so wonderful when the harsh truth is right in your face.





	Grave Reality

The drops of rain fell to the earth, transforming the dirt around him into mud. The water was soaking his fur until it clung to his skin in soggy clumps and his paws would become filthy from walking the mud, but he didn't care about any of that. The little kitten's amber stare remained fixed on the mound of earth in front of him.

"It's like the sky is crying," he commented, raising his head to look up at the grey blanket of clouds that obscured the sky. The drops splashing into his eyes didn't even bother him, they just made his vision a bit blurry. (So this is what it feels like to lose a friend and to know there's nothing I can do about it. Fighting against this kind of fate is impossible.)

"Sissel."

Sissel turned his body around until he could see who stood behind him. Lynne was there, clad in a thick raincoat and holding up an umbrella. She looked at him with a sad expression.

"Lynne." Sissel looked back to the mound where his friend lay, inside the earth. "I knew that he wasn't going to live as long as everyone else. Dogs' lifespans are much shorter than humans', I'm aware of that. Still... I just can't believe he's gone." He thought about the exuberant little doggie who had always been so full of life. In his later years when old age crept up to him, he hadn't been so energetic anymore and got tired more often so he spent most of the time lying in his basket.

One morning, Lynne had come into the kitchen and found him in that basket, eyes shut to the world and not moving. There had been no warning. He was gone, just like that. The loss of his friend made Sissel feel empty inside. He was never going to see him run around, never hear that relentless bark of his, and there would be no more conversations in the Ghost World. The core on his body had already disappeared a little while ago.

"Come on inside. It's raining."

"I can't feel it, can I?"

"Sissel... I know how you feel, I really do." Lynne came closer. "I lived with him for twelve years and now he's gone. I miss him so much. You won't be able to bring him back, you know."

"Yes, I know, and that's what really hurts me the most. I have to face the fact that one day everyone I know will have passed away of old age or some other cause I couldn't prevent, and there will be nothing I can do. When you are all gone, I'm going to be on my own." Sissel had never given it much thought before but now with Missile's death staring him into the face, the alarming reality had become all to clear to him. While everyone grew old and passed on, he was still going to be a kitten walking this earth, never getting to move on.

A lump formed in Lynne's throat and she fell to her knees, paying no heed to the mud that splattered onto her coat. She grabbed hold of the kitten and pulled him to her chest, holding onto him tightly while tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Don't think about it," Lynne finally spoke, her voice choked with emotion. "It's too soon for that, Sissel."

Sissel buried his face in her chest and stayed in her arms, allowing her to take him back into her house.


End file.
